


Old Habits

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Old Habits by Dustin Moore (Pandora)





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Old Habits by Dustin Moore (Pandora)

Snowfire turns away from the empty side of the berth. He frowns as he offlines his optics. Two cubes sit on the table the next morning as Snowfire sits with his in his servo. His frown never leaves his face. 

He steps out of the quarters to see the Autobots laughing and carrying on about their day. He reports to the monitor room for his shift. Prowl’s white servo slides over his white, the blue optics dim a little. 

“You’re always welcome to stay in our quarters,” Prowl says entwining his digits. 

“I can’t,” Snowfire sighs. “There’s a chance he’d come back.”

“Snowfire, he’s with Primus,” Prowl frowns pulling him on his lap. 

“I can’t lose another.”


End file.
